Who Says Prejudice is Bad?
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: When Takato realizes his full feelings for his teacher, things aren't necessarily difficult. Especially since she feels the same. But when an old enemy of the Digidestined returns, the only person who can save them, may just be the person who hates the digimon the most. And of course no story would be complete without fallen gods. WARNING: EXTREME OOC
1. One Thing After Another

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

One Thing After Another

Takato ran down the street as fast as he could. Not only was he going to be late but unless he was able to lose Vajramon, he would force his friends to fight him. Vajramon was slowed by the broken ankle Takato had given him using a piece of bamboo as a whip, but he was still fast enough to keep up with Takato. Takato sprinted into an alleyway and Vajramon followed. It was a tight fit for Vajramon but it didn't matter because it was a dead end.

Takato looked around desperately but there wasn't even a fire scape. He turned around just as Vajramon entered the alley and stopped.

"What are you going to do now human?" Vajramon asked. "You're trapped."

"Perfect," Takato said. "Looks like I might not make it in time after all."

Takato ran at Vajramon then leapt onto a wall then kept running and jumped to the opposite one then tried to jump past Vajramon. Vajramon simply smashed Takato back to the ground where he lost consciousness. Then Vajramon picked up his prize and smiled.

"If I had known humans were such a great source of energy, I wouldn't have wasted my time eating lamp posts last time," Vajramon said.

"Put him down Vajramon," Renamon said landing on a roof behind him.

"You think you can beat me?" Vajramon asked. "You don't even have your trainer with you."

"Doesn't matter," Renamon said.

Vajramon dropped Takato but Takato landed on his head. Renamon shot diamond shards at Vajramon but they just smashed on his chest.

"Thank you for putting him down," Renamon said.

"Of course," Vajramon said. "I'm not all bad you know."

Renamon smirked and teleported to Takato then teleported back to Rika's house before Vajramon even realized that she was moving. When Renamon arrived She set Takato on the couch and Rika swiped a card that allowed Renamon to heal him.

"What is it with you and being attacked twenty four seven?" Renamon asked while she worked.

"Digimon think it's good sport," Takato said.

"Then they should try cleaning you up afterward," Renamon said. "At the very least stop trying to fight Vajramon. This is the fifth time he's beaten you."

"But it's fun," Takato said.

Renamon stopped and her arm grew into a tentacle that she proceeded to slap him with.

"Ow," Takato said. "Okay fine, I'll stop."

Renamon glared at him and suddenly she morphed into Octomon and used her sword to cut Rika in half the long way. Rika grew into two and Octomon turned to glare at Takato again.

"I'm dreaming," Takato said. "Perfect. Well, at least I went through all that trouble to learn to control my dreams."

He turned himself into Omnimon then killed Octomon. Both Rika's turned into Imperialdramon and Takato groaned.

"That's enough," Takato said snapping his fingers and sitting up in his bed. "Well that was weird. Oh well, I have to get to school before I'm late."

He got up and got ready for school. He was eighteen now and was a senior in high school. He had gotten rid of his goggles and had traded his blue clothes for black and the shorts for cargo pants. The digimon were back but Guilmon had left to see the world so Takato no longer had a partner and was no longer able to be considered a digimon trainer. As a result, he began to learn martial arts and was able to hold his own against Renamon for about five minutes before she pinned him. Renamon was a black belt and Takato technically would be one too but he wasn't taking a real class, Renamon was his teacher. He would be able to beat her if she would stop cheating. Every time he was about to beat her, she would cringe in fear and make him hesitate then she would pin him before he could remember that she was faking.

"Cheater," Takato said.

He was genuinely surprised that he was never mad at her for it. In truth, he was just happy to have someone to hang out with, even if he was getting his but kicked by a girl. Jeri had moved away about a year after the D-Reaper's defeat.

When Takato got to school, he went straight to his locker and opened it. Inside were pictures of him and his friends hanging out with their digimon both before and after defeating the D-Reaper. He got the books he needed for the day and put them in his backpack then closed his locker and put the lock on. He turned to head to Gym but stopped in his tracks when he saw Renamon talking with the teacher.

"Oh no," Takato said. "This can't be good."

He walked over after Renamon had left and the bell rang just as he reached the door. He went into the locker room and changed into a pair of black cargo shorts and a black Tee-shirt then left and sat on the bleachers and waited for the rest of the class to finish. When everyone got done changing they were all sitting silently on the bleachers waiting for the teacher to take attendance. After about five minutes, the teacher walked out of his office with Renamon right behind him. Many of the students glared at Renamon but she didn't seem to take notice.

"Good morning class," the teacher said.

"Good morning Sensei," they all said.

"This is Renamon," the teacher said. "She's going to be your Sensei today."

Takato resisted the urge to groan. If she was going to be teaching them, she would be teaching them martial arts. If she did, Takato would never live down losing to a girl.

"Today we're going to learn to dance," Renamon said.

Every boy in the room groaned, including Takato. Takato would rather publicly get his butt kicked by a five year old human girl. The girls, on the other hand, cheered.

"Just kidding," Renamon said. "We'll be doing archery."

This time it was the boys that cheered and the girls that groaned.

"Okay fine," Renamon said. "If you want to dance stand on that wall, archery the other."

The class divided by gender which meant that if it was a vote, it would be a landslide toward the girls due to their being twice as many. Renamon tossed Takato a bag of bows and arrows and Takato nodded. He already knew how to shoot a bow. Takato handed out the bows then showed everyone how to hold it, and shoot it. Then he stacked three arrows one on the end of the last. Then Renamon walked over and tossed a button the size of half a dime into the air and shot it perfectly then handed Takato's bow back and walked back to the girl's side.

"I dare someone to go paint a target on her back," Takato said.

"No way," one boy said and the rest agreed.

Takato continued to teach the boys while the girls learned to dance every kind under the sun from Renamon. When the bell rang, everyone changed then went to their second period class which was math. From there the day proceeded normally until lunch. When Takato got to the cafeteria he stopped in his tracks and slapped his forehead. Standing in the center of the room chewing on power cords, was Vajramon.

"Perfect," Takato said. "Go tell Renamon I need her in the cafeteria."

One of the other boys ran off and Takato cracked his knuckles then walked toward Vajramon.

"Hello human," Vajramon said. "You look familiar."

"Stop eating my school," Takato said.

"Isn't this a lunch room?" Vajramon said.

"Not if you eat electricity," Takato said.

"Fine," Vajramon said.

"Wait," Takato said. "Did you just agree? Aren't you evil?"

"No," Vajramon said. "I just don't enjoy Renamon's presence."

Just then Renamon got there and Takato did another facepalm.

"Hey Vajramon," Renamon said. "Don't suppose you'll go back to the Digital World quietly."

"No," Vajramon said.

"I thought not," Renamon said.

"Stop," Takato said. "Vajramon, at the very least leave my school."

"Sure," Vajramon said then turned and walked through the wall which simply rippled like water.

"How did you do that?" Renamon asked.

"You're the only one he doesn't like," Takato said.

Renamon teleported away and the rest of the day was not only normal, it was also boring. When school was over, Takato put his books back in his locker and put his backpack in it then pulled out his Digivice and the cards that went with it. He wondered how Guilmon was doing. After a minute he put the cards and Digivice away and closed and locked his locker. He walked outside and to his 1967 Chevy Impala but before he could get the door open, an oversized octopus landed on it and crushed it.

"God damn it!" Takato said. "What's your issue? You don't go around crushing people's cars!"

"Suck it up," Octomon said. "I heard Guilmon's not around anymore. I decided to test that theory."

"You want to kill me?" Takato asked.

"Yes," Octomon said.

"You'll have to go through me," Vajramon said walking over.

"Hey Vajramon," Takato said.

"Go through you?" Octomon asked. "No thank you."

Octomon vanished and Takato groaned when what was left of his car went with it.

"Sorry about your car," Vajramon said.

"You and me both," Takato said. "Guess I'll walk."

"I think I'll head back to the Digital World," Vajramon said absentmindedly as he walked away.

"Great," Takato said.

He was about to walk away when he saw a note on the ground that must have fallen off of his car.

"Takato," the note read. "Rika and I are having a horror movie night and would love it if you could come over. We already invited Henry and Ryo along with their digimon. If you do come, please get the items on the back of the note for movie candy. P.S. The movie night is tonight at eight."

Takato groaned. He would be hard pressed to get to the store then to Rika's house by eight. Never the less, he took off running toward town. After a few minutes, he had to slow to a walk and by the time he got to the store, it was after six. He had five miles to go to get to Rika's house.

He went inside and bought the stuff on the list then a tub of ice cream for himself as a reward for making it to the store alive. Then he went outside and saw Renamon waiting impatiently for him to pull in with his car.

"My car got destroyed by Octomon," Takato said.

"Oh," Renamon said. "You should have called."

"My phone was in it," Takato said.

"Oh," Renamon said. "Well we'd better get going then huh?"

She teleported to Rika's house with all of the stuff but left Takato standing in front of the store.

"I'm gonna kill her," Takato said.

He began running as fast as he could toward Rika's house and somehow managed to keep running for a half mile.

"I'm never going to make it on time," Takato said then stopped in his tracks and slapped his face so hard he was sure it was glowing red. "Why the hell am I running?"

A taxi pulled over to the side of the road a moment later and Takato got in.

"Nonaka household," Takato said.

The taxi began moving and after a couple minutes they drove past Rika's house.

"Um that was my stop," Takato said.

"You're not going to your freak friend's house today kid," the driver said. "Especially that, heh heh, _foxy_ digimon you're so interested in."

"What did you just..." Takato bit his tongue so that he didn't say something he'd regret. "If you lay one...whatever it is you've got, on her, I'll tear you apart."

"Now that's funny," the driver said. "You want to get out so bad, be my guest."

The taxi suddenly stopped and Takato looked out side and felt his blood run cold. They were in the Digital World. He hadn't even noticed that they had entered.

"Where are we?" Takato asked.

"Doesn't matter," the taxi driver said. "The portal's exactly three hundred feet the way we came. If you think you're tough enough to survive that long, be my guest."

Takato got out and the taxi sped off. Then Takato sprinted for the portal and within seconds there was an army of every evil digimon he had ever heard of behind him up to, and including, Dark Cherubimon. Takato ran faster and suddenly thousands upon thousands of explosions began to go off behind him. After a couple more minutes one explosion went off right under his foot and flung him through the portal. When he landed he wasn't too badly hurt but his leg had gone completely numb. He stood and looked at his watch. He had about thirty minutes to go a mile.

"Perfect," Takato said. "I hope they can't come through that portal."

"They can't," Renamon said. "It's a humans only portal. Otherwise I'd have come through after you."

"Thanks for taking me to Rika's house," Takato said.

"Sorry," Renamon said. "I figured you'd get a taxi that wasn't driven by an evil digimon."

Renamon helped Takato up then teleported them both to Rika's house.

"Finally," Rika said. "What took you so long?"

"He got in the wrong cab," Renamon said.

"Oh," Rika said. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Takato said. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

He hobbled over to the couch and collapsed on it. Then he buried his face in a pillow so he could groan in piece while the pins and needles in his foot went away.

"Where are the others?" Takato asked once his foot was less painful.

"They'll be here," Rika said. "I'm not to keen on having a movie night with just you for company."

"You're not a prize catch yourself you know," Takato said.

"I'm here too," Renamon said.

"You live here," Rika said. "You don't count."

Takato sat up and held a groan back when his foot brushed the ground and the pins and needles returned. Renamon sat next to him and looked bored. A moment later the phone rang and Rika picked it up.

"Hello?" Rika asked. "Hey Henry...you what...what do you mean you have someplace better to be...You have a what...You'd rather...alright already! God I don't need that much detail!"

She hung up and set her head against the wall and a moment later the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Rika asked. "Hey Ryo...what do you...no! You can't leave me alone with Takato! Ryo are you listening to me? Hello! Hello!"

She hung up and groaned then collapsed into an arm chair looking unhappy.

"You were saying?" Takato asked.

"Henry's got a new girlfriend and Ryo chose to train instead," Rika said.

"Figures," Takato said. "So what are we watching?"

"Nothing, get out," Rika said.

"Excuse me?" Takato said.

"You heard me," Rika said. "Out!"

Takato sighed and limped out of the house and Rika slammed the door after him. Less than a second later it began to rain hard and Renamon gave Rika a stern look.

"Takato you can..." Rika said opening the door but trailed off when she saw that Takato was gone and there was a giant crater in the road in front of her house.

"Vajramon," Renamon said running out into the rain.

Rika grabbed her Digivice and ran out after her. A couple minutes later, they reached an alley and saw that there were cracks and scratch marks on the walls. They followed the marks and then followed a series of craters in the road.

"These are from attacks," Renamon said. "Takato got away and was running."

"Awesome," Rika said. "Can we just get this over with?"

They kept running and after a few minutes they reached the park in the middle of their city and saw something they hadn't been prepared for. Takato was alive and moving but what he was fighting was what surprised them. It was Megidramon. Megidramon had three black rings around his tail and a black gear sticking out of his back.

"This can't be good," Renamon said. "Do it."

"Biomerge activate!" Rika said.

She and Renamon combined into Sakuyamon and flew at Megidramon. Megidramon sensed them and turned away from Takato to fight them but before it could, Takato landed on his back and began to pull at the Black gear. Megidramon smashed him off then Sakuyamon destroyed all three rings and the gear.

"Ow," Takato said.

"Takatomon," Guilmon said.

"He'll be fine," Renamon said after she and Rika separated.

Takato stood and looked around. Megidramon had destroyed the park itself but hadn't done much damage to buildings.

"Welcome back," Takato said.

"Can't stay Takatomon," Guilmon said. "Still have to see Egypt, America, and Canada."

"Oh," Takato said. "Well, good luck. I guess, I'll see you eventually."

"Good bye Takatomon," Guilmon said walking away.

"He'll be back," Renamon said.

"Are you kidding me?" Takato asked. "He'll never get done America."

Rika just shook her head and looked at Renamon expectantly.

"Sorry," Renamon said. "I'm taking Takato home this time."

Renamon walked over and teleported Takato back to his house then went into his bathroom and got them towels. Takato dried off halfheartedly then collapsed onto his bed in his soaking wet clothes. Renamon dried off completely then sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Renamon said.

"I'm not," Takato said. "He wants to see the world and he deserves to. He's earned it."

"At least he only has three countries left," Renamon said.

"No," Takato said. "He calls North _and_ South America, America. He's got two entire continents left plus Egypt."

Renamon didn't say anything. She knew that Takato knew what he was talking about which also meant that Guilmon wouldn't be back until Takato was old.

"I'm sorry," Renamon said again. "I can't imagine what it would be like."

"I'm used to it," Takato said. "This is the third time."

"Third?" Renamon asked then regretted it.

"Jeri," Takato said looking away.

"Oh," Renamon said. "I'm sorry."

"You should make sure Rika got home," Takato said.

Renamon nodded then teleported away. Once she was gone Takato got up and changed into dry clothes then shoved his mattress off the bed and set his spare on it. He put some dry sheets and blankets on then lay down and stared out the window while he waited to fall asleep. He didn't, of course. After five hours of laying awake he got up and went into his walk-in closet that held his punching back and martial arts paraphernalia. He had trophies from martial arts contests he had entered. All of them were second place trophies because Renamon had also entered. He also had several weapons and uniforms from different styles Renamon had taught him but he didn't have any belts. The ones he had were simply the same color as his uniform. He wrapped his hands in tape then began hitting the bag as hard as he could. After about fifteen minutes he stopped so that he wouldn't wake up his neighbors. He went back to his room and threw himself on the bed and finally fell asleep.

In his dream this time he knew full well that he was dreaming from the get-go. He knew because he could still hear the rain but he was sitting in an open field with a single cherry blossom tree and the sky didn't have a cloud in it. Takato was standing under the tree and Renamon was about fifty feet away.

"Whenever you're ready," Renamon said.

"After you," Takato said since he wasn't sure what it was he was supposed to do.

Renamon charged at him and he instantly understood that it was a fight. At the last second he moved with a speed he didn't actually have. He ducked under her attack then kneed her in the stomach. It was something he would never even consider in the real world. Renamon stumbled back and tried to kick him but he ducked under that and swept her leg out from under her. She landed on her back and before she could try anything he pinned her.

"It's about time," Renamon said. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to beat me?"

"Could have fooled me," Takato said. "So...what do I get for winning?"

Renamon smiled and rolled her eyes and Takato smirked. Then he leaned down and she reached up. Takato had no idea why he was doing it and had no ability to stop it. Just before their lips met, Takato sat bolt upright in his room. Instantly his entire body filled with both relief and disappointment. He wasn't entirely sure why.

"Bad dream?" someone asked making Takato jump out of his skin. "Don't worry. It's just me."

"Well that clears it right up," Takato said sarcastically while snapping his bedside lamp on.

Renamon was sitting cross-legged on his bed next to his pillow. Takato clamped his mouth shut and resisted the urge to do a face palm. Renamon understood and slid a bit further from his pillow.

"Sorry," Renamon said. "I came back to talk but you had fallen asleep.

"I stayed up for over five hours," Takato said. "You can't honestly say that it took you five hours to teleport Rika home then teleport back here."

"Well," Renamon said. "No. Part of me was afraid to come back. So I had a few drinks while I debated it."

"Are you drunk?" Takato asked.

"No," Renamon said. "Digimon can't get drunk no matter how much we drink."

"I see," Takato said. "Just how old are you?"

"In human years or canine years?" Renamon asked.

"Human," Takato said.

"Eighteen," Renamon said. "I'm way past the legal drinking age in canine years though."

Takato smirked then sat back against his wall. He was fairly impressed that Renamon had found a way around the drinking age. He was also somewhat impressed that digimon couldn't get drunk and wanted to test it.

"So," Renamon said. "What _were_ you dreaming about?"

Takato suddenly felt his face heat up but prayed he wasn't blushing. He shook his head then smiled.

"I want to test your theory," Takato said. "I want to see if digimon really can't get drunk."

Renamon smiled then picked up his wallet and teleported away then came back with twenty bottles of pure alcohol.

"Can you drink that much anyway?" Takato asked.

"Of course I can," Renamon said. "Just not without a few bathroom breaks."

Takato smiled and Renamon opened the first bottle. She began to chug it and after about a minute moved on to the next. After four more bottles she stopped and went to the bathroom then came back and continued. After about half an hour she had exactly three bottles left but Takato could see a slight blush through her fur. He could also see that Renamon was beginning to be less steady.

"Stop," Takato said. "You're drunk."

"I know," Renamon said. "I was drunk after the first. It just tastes really good."

"Get rid of the rest without drinking them," Takato said.

Renamon teleported the bottles away and a couple minutes later she came back but her landing was less than graceful. She would have been standing on his bed but suddenly got dizzy and toppled to the floor. Takato caught her at the last second and helped her up while somehow enjoying her smell. She somehow smelled like Sakura Blossoms.

"Thanks," Renamon said. "You're a real good pal."

Her words were beginning to slur. Takato smirked and carefully set her on the bed.

"You already knew you could get drunk didn't you?" Takato asked.

"Yep," Renamon said cheerfully.

"Then why get drunk?" Takato asked.

"Cause I figured it'd be easier to say what I need to," Renamon said.

"And what's that?" Takato asked.

Renamon suddenly leaned in and kissed him. He had no idea what was happening but his body did because within seconds he was kissing her back. After about a minute they pulled away and Renamon passed out.

"Wow," Takato said. "Shame you won't remember anything from tonight. Good night Renamon."

He gently stroked the side of her face and she cuddled closer. He smiled then sighed and stood. He carefully lifted her then slipped out his window, glad he was on the first floor. He began walking and within a few hours he had reached Rika's house. He knew which room was Renamon's but didn't need to. Rika met him on the porch.

"What happened to her?" Rika asked.

"She's drunk," Takato said. "She made me a bet that she could drink twenty bottles of Everclear and not get drunk. She passed out with three to go."

"What percent alcohol was it?" Rika asked.

"Ninety five," Takato said. "Doesn't matter now. I have to get home before morning and she needs a _very_ cold shower."

"True," Rika said. "Except that she had one on the way over. You can just stay here tonight if you want."

"No," Takato said. "I have to get home. See you later."

"Yeah," Rika said.

She carried Renamon into the house and Takato shut the door then turned and began to head home. He was sad and relieved that Renamon wouldn't remember what had happened. He also made a mental not to never have a drinking contest with Renamon.

The next day Takato got up and stretched. He checked his phone and restrained a cheer. It was Saturday so he had the day off from everything. Renamon wouldn't be able to train with him today due to the hang over she would no doubt have, and that was fine with him because he wouldn't be able to face her.

"What happened after I got drunk?" Renamon asked. "I remember drinking the first ten then nothing. Rika said I passed out before I finished."

"You did," Takato said. "Why are you in my house before I even have enough time to put clothes on?"

"You have boxers on," Renamon said.

Takato sighed and rested his face in his hand then looked up at her and grinned.

"What happened last night is for me to know and for you to never know," Takato said.

"Did I say anything out of the ordinary?" Renamon asked.

"Tons," Takato said. "Until you started drinking. Then you didn't say much of anything."

Renamon believed him but also knew that he was hiding something.

"Did I _do_ anything out of the ordinary?" Renamon asked.

"Yes," Takato said smirking.

"Care to tell me what?" Renamon asked getting slightly annoyed.

"You got drunk _and_ you used my money to buy the alcohol," Takato said.

"Oh yeah," Renamon said. "I forgot. I'll pay you back for that."

"You already did," Takato said before he could stop himself.

"What does that mean?" Renamon asked.

"I had a fun time watching you get drunk." Takato said quickly.

"Whatever," Renamon said. "Don't tell me then. I don't want to know."

She teleported away and he rolled over and groaned into his pillow.

"I enjoyed watching you get drunk?" Takato asked himself. "I'd have been better off telling the truth."

He got up and got dressed then left his house and headed into town. He had no intention of keeping what happened hidden from Renamon for long but he was going to make sure it hadn't been just the alcohol first.

THE END


	2. Dull Royalty

I do not own digimon or any of the characters. I own the necklace Takato gives Renamon. I own Takato's armor and Truth Hurts card.

* * *

Dull Royalty

Takato arrived at the store and the clerk took one glance at him then went to the back to get something. When he came back, he had a necklace that Takato had specially ordered for Jeri. It was a silver chain with some titanium for durability and a lion's head pendant made entirely out of emerald.

"I'm not here for that," Takato said. "She left, otherwise I'd have come for it a long time ago. I'm here to place another order."

"So who's going to pay for this one?" the clerk asked.

"Oh please," Takato said. "It's a beautiful necklace. I paid for it in full when I placed the order. Just put it on display and you'll be rid of it in a matter of days."

"Fine," the clerk said setting it aside. "So what do you want this time?"

"One similar to that," Takato said. "This time, however, I would like a fox's head made out of Aquamarine."

"What is it with you and animals?" The clerk asked while writing it down.

"You have no idea," Takato muttered.

"Anything else?" The clerk asked.

"No, that'll do," Takato said.

"Who's this one for?" the Clerk asked.

"Same as last time," Takato said. "I'll pick it up when I need it. Oh and uh, I want it within a week."

"I can have it here by tomorrow for exactly ninety one million Yen," the clerk said.

Takato's jaw hit the floor and he pulled out his wallet and handed it to him. The clerk took the money then gave the wallet back.

"What's your problem?" The clerk asked.

"Why is it so cheap?" Takato asked.

"Cheap," The clerk said. "Do you realize that most people would have trouble affording a ring that costs a couple thousand Yen?"

"I'm not most people," Takato said.

He left the store and began walking. If he had a day to kill he was going to have some fun. He thought about his current amount of money. He had had a lucky streak a mile long and had won ten jack pots in a row at a casino. Now he really didn't care much about prices. If he wanted to, he could have bought most of the city. He really didn't care about the money though. He didn't think it made him better than anyone. Thinking back on it, though, the luck was probably what got him back through the portal from the cab.

"Lucky huh?" Takato said to himself. "Maybe that'll work to my favor."

He smirked and tried his best to keep his thoughts from going much farther than he and Renamon had but his thoughts won. He didn't even realize where he was until he was standing in front of the portal the cab had taken him through.

"Why am I here?" Takato asked. "I can't seal portals but they can't come through. Wait...if digimon can't go through, how did the taxi driver?"

"Good question, simple answer," Dark Cherubimon said stepping through the portal. "It's not really a humans only portal."

"Well then," Takato said. "I'll just be going. No need to pay me any mind."

Takato turned and began walking but within a second Cherubimon was standing in front of him.

"Where you off to?" Cherubimon asked. "Got a certain fox to visit? Can I go? I been meaning to make rabbit fox babies."

"Fuck you," Takato said sprinting forward.

Cherubimon swung at him but he leapt over Cherubimon's arm and kicked him in the face. Cherubimon howled in pain and Takato jumped off of him and kept running. After about five minutes he stopped and looked back to see that Cherubimon wasn't following. He leaned on a wall panting and prayed Cherubimon didn't attack right then.

After a couple minutes he continued walking away from the portal until he reached the remains of the field. It was still destroyed but now there were people beginning to repair the buildings. He turned North and began walking and after a few hours he reached a pawn shop. He went inside and bought a rather large knife then went back to the portal. He was getting tired of digimon interrupting his days off.

"Welcome back," Cherubimon said.

He was now flanked by two more Dark Cherubimon. Takato ran forward and jumped onto one's chest then slashed its throat then jumped over and killed the other new one as well. Before he could kill the last one, it pinned him to the ground.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon said shooting crystals of ice at Cherubimon.

It let Takato go and Takato drove the knife up through its jaw.

"Why did you try to fight a Cherubimon?" Renamon asked.

"Hey, I killed two before it caught me," Takato said.

"Impressive," Renamon said. "It's getting dark."

"Wait, what?" Takato asked looking up.

It wasn't just 'getting dark', it was already night.

"Don't suppose I can have a lift home," Takato said.

"Sure," Renamon said.

She teleported Takato home then teleported back to Rika's house and both went straight to sleep. The next day Takato got up early and got dressed then went to the jewelry store and picked up his necklace. Then he went into the Digital World and began searching. After about three hours he found a field he had seen in person once before and in a dream several times. It was the same field in which Takato dreamt of kissing Renamon.

Once he knew where it was, he went back to the real world and back to his house to see Renamon sitting on his bed.

"Hey," Takato said.

"Hey," Renamon said irritably.

"Is everything okay?" Takato asked.

"No," Renamon snapped. "Rika disowned me."

"Disowned," Takato said. "You mean she's not your tamer anymore?"

"Yes," Renamon said then sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude."

"It's okay," Takato said. "How many did you drink?"

"None," Renamon said. "I'm sober, don't worry."

Takato nodded then grinned.

"I know a place we could go train without anyone interrupting," Takato said.

"What would it matter if they did?" Renamon asked. "You afraid the training won't be strictly sparing?"

"I certainly hope not," Takato said under his breath.

"What's that?" Renamon asked.

"Uh, nothing," Takato said. "Come on. It's a bit of a walk."

Renamon followed him out of the house then through a portal and finally to a huge field. It had short grass that was softer than her fur. The entire field was filled with the smell of Japanese Cherry Blossoms from the tree at the center and she could tell that part of the reason Takato had chosen the field was so that she couldn't smell him as easily.

"It's beautiful," Renamon said then grinned and added, "and _romantic_."

"Very funny," Takato said walking to the tree then turning to face her.

"Ready when you are," Renamon said.

"After you," Takato said.

Renamon smirked. He clearly had a plan and she clearly had no intention of playing into it. Still, she charged. He didn't move. Then at the last possible moment he ducked under her punch and tackled her. They rolled around the field for almost a half hour trying to pin one another but neither was able too. Finally they both rolled away from each other and stood panting.

"Not how you usually fight but still effective," Renamon said.

"I'll remember to try it out on Vajramon," Takato said.

"Funny," Renamon said.

They both charged at each other, but both froze when Takato's Digivice bean to glow and beeped loudly.

"Partner located," the Digivice said in a computerized version of Takato's voice. "Acquired. Renamon."

"Did that thing just say that I'm your digimon partner?" Renamon asked.

"I don't know," Takato said looking at it. "Looks like it."

"Cool," Renamon said. "Now, where were we?"

Takato put his Digivice away and they continued to spar this time like they normally did. After about three minutes Takato was about to pin Renamon but she cringed in fear. Instead of hesitating he simply stepped around behind her and reached one arm around her neck and brought the other up to meet it. Before she could react he pulled his arm back around her neck and she felt something cool come to rest on her collarbone. Then it slid down a bit and she felt the chain around her neck. She looked at the pendant and could only stare in shock and admiration.

"It's beautiful," Renamon said. "How much did it cost?"

"Does it matter?" Takato asked. "I have more than enough to pay for it."

"Thank you," Renamon said.

A moment later she found herself pinned.

"Hey, you cheated!" Renamon said.

"Oh like you don't do the same thing every time," Takato said.

"The necklace is fake isn't it?" Renamon asked.

"No," Takato said. "The necklace is real. It cost ninety one million Yen."

"Why would you pay so much for a necklace?" Renamon asked.

"Depends on the recipient," Takato said.

"Why me?" Renamon asked.

"What do you think happened when you got drunk?" Takato asked. "Best guess."

"I...don't know," Renamon said.

"You told me that you only got drunk because it would make it easier for you to say what you needed to," Takato said.

"What did I say?" Renamon asked.

"Nothing," Takato said.

"Fine," Renamon said standing. "Don't tell me."

"I _am_ telling you!" Takato said also standing. "You _didn't_ say anything. The only thing you did was kiss me."

Both fell silent as Renamon let the information sink in. Takato could clearly see the lush spreading across her face. After a couple minutes she pulled the necklace off and dropped it then turned and ran into the trees, forgetting that she could teleport.

Takato knelt and picked up the necklace then turned and threw it as hard as he could at the tree where it smashed to pieces. Takato clamped his teeth shut and took a few deep breaths so that he didn't accidentally free Megidramon. Then he made his way back to the portal. When he could see the portal he stopped because he could also see Dark Cherubimon standing next to it.

"I don't need this right now," Takato said.

He walked toward the portal and Cherubimon moved to intercept him.

"Back off or I'll tear you apart," Takato said and something in his voice actually scared Cherubimon who paled and took about thirteen steps away from Takato.

When Takato got through the portal he went to his house, locked the doors and windows, threw himself on the bed, and screamed into his pillows until he couldn't make a sound anymore. Then he got up, taped his picture to his punching bag, and gave himself too many black eyes to count.

"I don't know why I gave her that _stupid_ necklace," Takato said punctuating the stupid with a punch to his picture. "All I achieved was to ruin any chance I had with her."

he continued to hit the punching bag until he ruined the picture then traded it out. After three more pictures, the entire bag came down and Takato sighed then went back to his room. It was only about eleven but he just wanted to go to sleep. More specifically, he wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

Just then someone nocked on his window and when he looked it was Rika. He opened the window and Rika sighed.

"We need to talk," Rika said.

"Okay," Takato said. "I'll let you in the front door."

Rika walked around and Takato closed his window then went to the door and unlocked it. Rika came in and sat on the couch then got quiet and began fidgeting with her shirt.

"What do you want to talk about?" Takato asked.

"Not want to," Rika said. "Need to. I would gladly skip the discussion but you deserve to know."

"Know what?" Takato asked.

"The reason I disowned Renamon," Rika said. "You see, It's not that I don't want her around. It's just...she's dying and I figured it would be better for her to be able to spend that time with whoever she wants to."

"How long does she have?" Takato asked.

"About a week," Rika said.

Takato nodded but his face betrayed confusion.

"I don't know what she has," Rika said. "I also don't know if there's a cure."

Takato nodded again then said, "I'd like to be alone."

"Okay," Rika said. "One thing, though. I'd be careful. There seem to be an unusually high number of digimon haters around."

Takato nodded and Rika left. He didn't bother locking the door since He really only wanted to keep Renamon out and she could simply teleport in. After a few hours of no one coming, Takato went back to the field and gathered the pieces of the necklace. He felt terrible for smashing it and was going to fix it. Fortunately, everything in the Digital World was data and the necklace fixed itself once he had all of the pieces.

"I wonder if Renamon went back to the real world," Takato said looking into the woods in the direction he had seen her run.

He went in that direction and found that the ground was soft and left footprints, one set heading in one direction. He followed the tracks until he reached a cliff and found Renamon sitting on the edge staring out into empty space.

He could see that she was deep in thought so he began to leave.

"Stay," Renamon said. "Please."

Takato walked over and sat behind her quietly. He didn't know what he should say so he didn't say anything.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Renamon said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"It's not your fault," Takato said. "I should have kept my mouth shut. It was stupid of me to think that maybe you did what you did for any reason other than the alcohol."

Renamon was silent. Takato had no idea whether he was just digging himself a deeper grave so he decided to change the subject.

"I spoke with Rika," Takato said.

"Oh," Renamon said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dying?" Takato asked.

"I don't know," Renamon said.

"Do you know the reason for Rika disowning you?" Takato asked.

"No," Renamon said.

"She wanted to make sure that you could spend what time you had left with whoever you wanted," Takato said. "She wanted you to be happy."

Renamon said silent again and Takato decided he had said too much and decided to leave before he made her feel any worse. He stood and left and a few minutes later Renamon stood and turned to leave but felt her foot land on something that wasn't stone. She looked down and saw that she had stepped on the chain to the necklace Takato had given her. Beside that was his Digivice. The screen read that it had no partners. Renamon's heart fell. She picked up the necklace and put it on then picked up the Digivice. It instantly flashed that there was a message and a hologram of Takato appeared.

"Renamon," the hologram said. "Rika told me that you're dying so, in case I don't get to see you again, I'm releasing you so that you can spend what little time you have left however you want. I'm sorry. It was a mistake for me to think there could ever be anything between us. Goodbye."

The hologram disappeared and Renamon fell to her knees sobbing. Sh loved Takato but had acted the way she did out of shock and fear that he didn't actually feel the same way. As a result of her reaction, he thought she hated him. She picked up the Digivice and teleported to the portal. Takato would have been able to make it back and go through and she knew the one and only place he would go to try and escape something that was happening.

She stepped through the portal and lost all thought of where Takato _would_ go. The entire city was on fire and she could see Gallantmon flying around fighting all five digimon sovereigns. He was clearly losing given that they were all on the same level.

"No," Renamon said. "Please, don't let him lose."

"Renamon!" Takato shouted running over.

"Takato?" Renamon asked. "How are you here?"

"That Gallantmon is one of the Royal Knights," Takato said. "Come on. There's someone who can help."

They ran through a few back alleys and then into a cellar. Instantly a teenager around Takato's age aimed a gun made out of a microwave oven and a roll of sheet metal at Renamon.

"No digimon allowed," the boy said.

"Calm down," Takato said. "She's a friend."

"My entire family was killed by a Renamon," the boy said. "You'll forgive me if I don't see that _thing_ as a friend."

"I'm sorry about your family but it wasn't her," Takato said.

"Doesn't matter," the boy said. "No digimon allowed."

"I'm dying," Renamon said. "If you let me stay you'll get to watch. It's supposed to be very painful."

"How long?" the boy asked.

"A week, give or take," Renamon said.

The boy lowered the gun and nodded. Then he sat against a wall while keeping the gun in his hands. Renamon sighed then walked over to the opposite wall and sat down. Takato sat on a third wall and was careful to not make eye contact with Renamon.

"So," the boy said after about fifteen minutes. "What are we going to do about the digimon sovereigns?"

"They're not capable of working together this well without something like the D-Reaper attacking," Takato said.

"Who do you think is pulling the strings?" Renamon asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Takato said. "I'm betting on an evil Susanoomon."

"We'd be dead by now," Renamon said.

Takato shrugged and the boy just kept a straight face while watching Renamon.

"Could you please stop staring at me?" Renamon asked. "It's creepy."

The boy slowly shook his head and kept staring. Renamon groaned and suddenly it went silent. They all held their breath and after about a second, the cellar doors were ripped off the hinges and Diaboromon walked in then thousands more began swarming in. the teenager began firing the gun and every time a digimon was hit it was disintegrated. After a few minutes the digimon retreated.

"Name's Chad," the boy said. "Nice to meet you."

They all ran upstairs and saw that Gallantmon was standing in the center of the park, which was now decimated, and had a huge hole through his stomach. Four of the Digimon Sovereigns were out cold but Fanglongmon was standing over Gallantmon. After a second, Gallantmon collapsed and faded then Fanglongmon turned toward Renamon and Takato.

"Ah," Fanglongmon said. "The last of the Tamers. Hopefully you and your whore can provide more of a meal than the other five."

"What did you do to them?" Takato asked.

"They were very tasty," Fanglongmon said.

"May I?" Renamon asked.

"I wouldn't," Takato said. "He should be here in three...two...one..."

Guilmon suddenly smashed into the side of Fanglongmon's face then jumped over to Takato.

"Partner located," Takato's Digivice said. "Acquired. Guilmon."

Takato took his Digivice then was about to biomerge with Guilmon when he suddenly thought better of it. The other Gallantmon had fought five but, somehow, Takato knew that even Gallantmon Crimson Mode wouldn't help.

"Crap," Takato said. "Run."

"What about the digimon?" Chad asked.

"Forget him or we're fucked," Takato said as the four of them ran away from Fanglongmon.

After a couple minutes they reached a portal that Takato was all too familiar with.

"We can't go through there," Renamon said.

"We have too," Takato said. "Now go."

They all ran through and came face to face with Alphamon.

"Hello humans," Alphamon said. "Is Gallantmon through there?"

"Not anymore," Takato said. "Fanglongmon killed him."

"Perfect," Alphamon said. "Omnimon, we have to fight the fifth."

Omnimon stepped out of the woods beside them and sighed.

"Of course we do," Omnimon said. "You're Takato right?"

"Yes sir," Takato said.

Omnimon knelt down and placed a hand on Takato's shoulder and startlingly white armor spread from his palm until Takato was wearing armor exactly like Omnimon's including the hands and weapons.

"Where did my hands go?" Takato asked.

"Your armor works with your mind," Omnimon said. "Just focus on the armor being a bracelet or something and it will be."

"Can I actually use the Supreme Cannon?" Takato asked.

"Yes," Omnimon said. "Oh and, in case I don't make it back, find Tai and Matt and tell them that their digimon will be back in a week."

"Sure," Takato said. "What about you Alphamon?"

"I'm not a Digidestined partner," Alphamon said.

"Where's Imperialdramon?" Takato asked.

"He runs the order from our castle," Omnimon said. "It's North of File City."

"Where's that?" Takato asked.

"West of Primary City," Alphamon said.

"And where are we?" Takato asked.

"In the Outlet Forest," Omnimon said.

"WHICH FUCKING WAY DO WE GO TO GET TO FILE CITY!?" Takato shouted.

"Oh," Alphamon said. "That would be about a hundred miles from the Outlet Forest."

Takato did a facepalm so hard his entire head hurt.

"Just follow the trail," Omnimon said.

Then both Royal Knights stepped through the portal and it closed.

"Why are there no Royal Knights that are of any use when giving directions?" Takato asked.

"Don't know," Renamon said.

They began walking and after a few hours they stopped and made camp. It wasn't that hard since they stopped at a five star restaurant and hotel run by several Punimon.

"This is a little odd to find in the middle of a forest that's suddenly missing the thousands of enemies that attacked you before," Renamon said.

"Beats sleeping on the ground," Takato said.

"True," Chad said.

"Good night Takatomon," Guilmon said before beginning to snore.

"Good night Chad, Renamon," Takato said before rolling over and beginning to act asleep.

"Good night," Renamon said then whispered, "Takato-Koi."

Takato heard but didn't react. He was now beyond thoroughly confused about how Renamon felt about him but didn't really care to find out. He had had more than enough of risking ruining any chance he had and didn't feel like ruing whatever was left of their friendship.

The next day Takato got up first and took a shower then got dressed and brushed his teeth. Then he sat next to a window and watched outside as the sun rose. To his astonishment, a card appeared on the window. He pulled it off and read it. Then he smirked and slid it into the pouch that held the rest of them.

"What did it say?" Renamon asked stepping out from behind the doorway.

"It's a speed card," Takato said.

Renamon nodded then sat on the opposite side of the room from him. They were both silent and after a little while Guilmon and Chad both woke up and the four of them left before they had to pay. They moved along the trail very quickly and after a few hours they stopped for a break.

"Anyone know how much further it is?" Takato asked.

"Let me just check my GPS," Chad said.

"What's a GPS?" Guilmon asked.

"Nothing important," Takato said then did a face palm. "Why the hell am I not flying us there as Gallantmon?"

"Because you're not stupid and know that you'll be attacked before you get halfway," Renamon said.

"Oh yeah," Takato said. "Anyone think it's weird how we haven't seen a single digimon since we left the hotel?"

As if on cue a Dark Cherubimon leapt out of the bushes but Takato activated his armor then Supreme Cannon and blasted it into the air. As it fell, he shot it again and this time its head was the only thing to fly skyward.

"I win," Takato said deactivating his armor. "Wonder why there are so many Cherubimon around."

"There's only one digimon that can spawn Cherubimon in these numbers," Renamon said.

"He could spawn them a lot faster," Takato said.

They both sat silently while they tried to convince themselves that it wasn't really who they suspected. After about fifteen minutes, Chad and Guilmon went to sleep and Takato pulled out his deck. He was really only interested in the new card but he didn't want Renamon to get suspicious.

"Partner located," Takato's Digivice said. "Acquired. Renamon."

"Why did that thing just add me again?" Renamon asked.

"Don't know, Don't currently care," Takato said pulling out his new card and putting the rest away.

"What's that?" Renamon asked.

Takato swiped the card and said, "Digi-modify, Truth Hurts activate."

Renamon suddenly stiffened and put a hand over her mouth. She clearly recognized the card and was fighting the effects. The card forced the digimon to answer any question asked of them truthfully. It was a cruel way for him to learn the truth but he needed to know.

"Now then," Takato said. "Let's start off easy shall we? What color underwear does Rika wear?"

"Black," Renamon said then put her hands over her mouth and held them there harder.

"It works," Takato said smirking. "Okay. Now, how would you describe Rika's private conversations with Ryo?"

"Loud," Renamon said struggling to stop talking. "And athletic."

Takato restrained a laugh then decided to skip the other test questions.

"Okay," Takato said. "Why did you run off after I told you what you did?"

"I was embarrassed," Renamon said. "And scared."

"Scared of what?" Takato asked.

"That you would hate me for it," Renamon said. "That you would hate me for being in love with you."

She had stopped fighting the effects so Takato released the card but didn't make it obvious.

"You love me?" Takato asked.

"Yes," Renamon said. "And, I know that you don't feel the same way. You don't have to say it. I know that it was-"

"Don't give me my own speech," Takato said. "I've said that twice now. I've said that I was stupid for thinking there could be something between us. Don't act like you didn't know how I felt."

Renamon's face fell and Takato regretted snapping at her but wasn't done yet.

"I love you," Takato said. "And there is almost nothing that I want more then to be with you. But I'm going to find a way to save you no matter what."

Renamon was silent and Takato finally noticed that she had the necklace on. He had no idea how he hadn't noticed it before. He walked over and sat next to her and she leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her then rested his chin on her head.

"Sorry I used that card on you," Takato said. "I had to know."

"I know," Renamon said. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did."

"I forgive you," Takato said.

The next morning Chad woke up and found them asleep leaning on each other and holding hands. He woke the rest up be vomiting loudly.

"That's disgusting!" Chad said.

"No worse than you touching yourself all night," Takato said.

"That's none of your business!" Chad said.

"Eeww," Renamon said. "That's just sick."

"So isn't a human dating a computer program," Chad said.

"You watch your mouth!" Takato said. "She is just as much a living thing as you! If you disagree, go for a walk through the woods and tell me if you don't find anything in them."

Chad stood and stormed off and Takato activated his armor then switched his Supreme Cannon to his left arm and his sword to his right.

"Much better," Takato said deactivating it.

"What do you think he'll do?" Renamon asked.

"He'll throw up some more then he'll cool off enough to remember that we're his only chance for surviving," Takato said.

About fifteen minutes later Chad came back and said that he was only there so that he didn't get killed. They all began walking and Takato and Renamon decided to annoy him by holding hands. He instantly began puking.

"It's just too easy," Takato said. "Wonder what he'd do if we hugged."

"Wonder what he'd do if we kissed," Renamon said.

"That is an excellent question," Takato said.

Just then Crusadermon appeared in front of them and Chad mistook her for a human and stood up tall and tried to look muscular.

"Is there something wrong with your friend?" Crusadermon asked.

Takato glanced over his shoulder and began laughing so hard he actually fell over and Renamon followed suit. Chad looked like someone had shoved a cork up his butt and he was trying to crap it back out. His face was beet red and was beginning to turn purple and he looked like he was about an inch around.

Finally Takato was able to stop laughing and stand and said, "He thinks you're human and is trying to impress you."

"Oh," Crusadermon said. "Humans find that attractive?"

"No," Takato said. "He's trying to make himself not look fat."

"Oh," Crusadermon said. "Either way. Have you seen Omnimon? He missed our date."

"Oh," Takato said. "He and Alphamon went to the real world to help Gallantmon fight Fanglongmon. He didn't come back that we know of."

"They went to fight Fanglongmon?" Crusadermon asked, her voice beginning to crack.

"I'm sorry," Takato said. "I may know someone who can bring him back though."

"Who?" Crusadermon asked.

"Sakuyamon," Takato said.

"Oh," Crusadermon said. "That's not possible without Rika."

"So you heard," Takato said.

"Fanglongmon broadcast it live all over the real world and Digital World."

"There is a way," UlforceVeedramon said appearing next to Crusadermon.

"And what's that?" Crusadermon asked.

"No free answers," UlforceVeedramon said.

Takato swiped the Truth Hurts card again and UlforceVeedramon stiffened.

"How can Renamon become Sakuyamon without Rika?" Takato asked.

"She could...digivolve...into...Sakuyamon...through..." UlforceVeedramon said resisting the card.

"Through what?" Takato asked.

"Intercourse," UlforceVeedramon said.

"Never mind then," Takato said releasing the card.

"Now you see why I don't say?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Yup," Paul said. "The card is more fun."

UlforceVeedramon rolled his eyes and disappeared and Crusadermon simply stood there.

"I'm sorry about Omnimon," Renamon said. "If we find a way to resurrect him we will. I swear."

Crusadermon and UlforceVeedramon left and Takato and his friends began moving. After a couple minutes they were sprinting and the trail behind them was swarming with Diaboromon. Takato activated his armor and blasted a lot with his Supreme Cannon.**  
****"**This isn't going to work," Takato said.**  
****"Web Wrecker**!" thousands of Diaboromon shouted.**  
**Laser bolts shot through the air and Takato realized they were all aimed at Renamon. He activated his Transcendent sword and stepped in front of her then swung his sword and knocked all of the blasts back.**  
****"**Keep going," Takato said.**  
**They kept going but before Takato had to fight, Crusadermon, UlforceVeedramon, and Omnimon all landed in front of him and blasted the rest of the Diaboromon.**  
****"**You're alive!" Takato said.**  
****"**Yes," Omnimon said. "Thanks to you telling them where I was."**  
****"**You're welcome," Takato said. "What about Alphamon?"**  
****"**Covered our retreat," Omnimon said. "He didn't make it."**  
****"**I don't suppose you guys could give us a ride," Takato said. "We're going to need the Royal Knights to stop him."**  
****"**I'm afraid the Royal Knights are currently at war," Crusadermon said.**  
****"**With who?" Takato asked.**  
****"**Lucemon," UlforceVeedramon said. "He's been picking us off one by one."**  
****"**Not to mention his army of Nightmare Soldiers," Crusadermon said.**  
****"**Perfect," Takato said. "If we end this war for you will whoever's left stop Fanglongmon?"**  
****"**Yes," Omnimon said.**  
****"**Good," Takato said. "So who's left?"**  
****"**You're looking at them," Omnimon said.**  
****"**There's no one else?" Takato asked.**  
****"**Well there are Imperialdramon, Craniamon, Examon, Dynasmon, and Magnamon but they were all taken captive," Omnimon said.**  
****"**THAT'S MORE THAN HALF THE ORDER!" Takato said. "What do you mean most of you are dead?"**  
**Just then Renamon appeared with the others and UlforceVeedramon swung his energy blade at her. Takato blocked it with his Transcendent sword. UlforceVeedramon backed off and Takato deactivated his sword but activated his Supreme Cannon.**  
****"**You really don't like looking weak do you?" Crusadermon asked.**  
****"**No," Takato said then aimed his Supreme Canon behind him and blasted a Dark Cherubimon as it stepped out of the trees. "Can we go now?"**  
**The Royal Knights all picked Takato and his friends up then began running. After a couple seconds Takato biomerged with Guilmon just in time to block a blast from ShadowSeraphimon. Then he drove his lance through ShadowSeraphimon's face and killed him.**  
****"**We're running out of time," Gallantmon said. "We need to be there now!"**  
****"**Oh shut up," Omnimon said.**  
**They kept going and after a few minutes Omnimon and Gallantmon both stopped and turned to see Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Omnimon X walking toward them.**  
****"**Why's he against us?" Gallantmon asked.**  
****"**He doesn't usually wear a black ring for a collar," Omnimon said.**  
****"**True," Gallantmon said entering Crimson Mode.**  
****"Supreme Cannon**!" both Omnimon shouted at once.**  
**The blasts hit and Omnimon X's blast kept going.**  
****"Shield of the Just**!" Gallantmon said after exiting Crimson Mode.**  
**The blast from his shield hit Omnimon X's blast and destroyed it as well as hitting Omnimon X.**  
****"Megiddo Flame**!" Megidramon shouted appearing to their left.**  
****"**Oh shit!" Gallantmon said.**  
**The flames hit them all and when it cleared the only ones still standing were Omnimon and Gallantmon because Gallantmon had defended them with his shield.**  
****"Lightning Joust**!" Gallantmon said shooting electricity at Megidramon.**  
****"Supreme Cannon**!" Omnimon said.**  
**The two blasts hit him in the face but did very little damage.**  
****"**Where's Beelzemon when you need him?" Gallantmon asked.**  
****"**Why isn't the Digital World being torn apart by him?" Omnimon asked.**  
****"**Good question," Gallantmon said. "A better one would be why the Digital Hazard sign is blue."**  
****"**Hit it," Beelzemon said landing next to them.**  
**They all fired every long range attack they had and hit the sign. Megidramon howled in pain and fell backward and Gallantmon landed on his chest.

"**Lightning Joust**!" Gallantmon said driving his lance into Megidramon's chest.

Megidramon faded and Gallantmon walked back over to Omnimon and Beelzemon.

"Nice to see you again Takato," Beelzemon said.

"Likewise," Takato said. "Come on, we need to catch up."

He entered Crimson Mode and picked up Omnimon and began flying and Beelzemon got on his motor bike and began driving along the trail. After five minutes they caught up and Crusadermon mistook Beelzemon for an enemy but Beelzemon was saved when Gallantmon put his shield in front of him after once again exiting Crimson mode.

"This just isn't a day for Crimson Mode," Gallantmon said.

"He's a friend," Renamon said. "Been a long time Beelzemon."

"Hey Renamon-chan," Beelzemon said.

"No," Renamon said. "I'm spoken for."

"Please tell me it's not Guilmon," Beelzemon said.

"No," Renamon said. "Takato."

"You chose a human over me?" Beelzemon asked. "Well I guess I can see why."

"Wait a minute," Crusadermon said. "You're dating a human?"

"Yes," Renamon said. "What does it matter?"

"It doesn't I guess," Crusadermon said. "I'm just a little surprised."

Takato and Guilmon separated and Takato exhaled and shook his head.

"You okay?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah," Takato said. "Megidramon just needs a breath mint."

"Breath really bad," Guilmon said.

"You ain't kiddin," Omnimon said.

They all laughed as they continued to walk along the path. After several minutes they reached a city and Omnimon welcomed them to File City. They stopped at a hotel for the night then continued the next morning. When they finally reached the castle Takato and Renamon both did a face palm. The castle was a giant statue of Imperialdramon. Takato sighed and they all made their way inside. One way or another, they were about to reach the early end of their journey.

THE END


	3. Gods and Fallen Angels

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. I own all things from previous chapters. I own OmniGallantmon.

* * *

Anouncements: Keeper of Worlds, thank you for the help and I am eternally grateful but I still had to do it. It was how the story had to go. But don't worry, they still get even.

* * *

Dark Gods and Fallen Angels

Takato walked over to the door on the side of Imperialdramon's claw and opened it. Outside the statue was marble. Inside it was all tech. He stepped inside and followed the other Royal Knights to the center of the foot and an elevator took them up to the head.

"This place is enormous," Takato said. "What's in which limb?"

"The right arm has the armory, the left arm has the bathhouses, the right foot obviously has the entrance, and the left foot has the barracks," Omnimon said.

"Are there any private showers?" Takato asked.

"No," Omnimon said.

"What's your issue?" Chad asked. "Never been to a bathhouse?"

"No," Takato said. "If I need a shower I go _home_."

"Fair enough," Chad said.

They arrived at the head and found it to be a throne room at the same time as a special ops center. There were exactly fourteen thrones.

"I thought there were only thirteen Royal Knights," Takato said.

"There are," Omnimon said. "The extra chair is for honored guests or a new recruit when we find one."

"What are the requirements?" Takato asked.

"No," Omnimon said. "You can't join just because you have my abilities and armor."

"I didn't want to join," Takato said. "I was actually taking about Sakuyamon."

"No," Crusadermon said. "She's not a Holy Knight type."

"Oh," Takato said. "What about ChaosGallantmon?"

"The Dark Knight Digimon are hated beings that are hunted down and deleted upon discovery," UlforceVeedramon said. "None would be welcomed here."

"Technically that's not true," Omnimon said. "Gallantmon is the same being as ChaosGallantmon but he has control over his Digital Hazard."

"Both are Guilmon," Takato said. "He just keeps his cool as long as I do."

Omnimon nodded and Crusadermon did as well. After a second, however, UlforceVeedramon shot forward at Guilmon.

"**Supreme Cannon**!" Takato said and blasted UlforceVeedramon in the chest.

UlforceVeedramon smashed into the wall but didn't do much damage. What he did regenerated after a moment. Takato stepped forward and aimed at him again.

"If you _ever_ threaten one of my friends again, I won't stop after only one shot," Takato said.

"Duly noted," UlforceVeedramon said. "Now get out."

"You," Omnimon said.

"What?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Takato is acting in the defense of a loved one," Crusadermon said. "He has every right. You, on the other hand, do not."

"He'd make a better Royal Knight than you," Omnimon said. "He knows the difference between right and wrong. You've forgotten what it means to be a Royal Knights. You've become drunk on power. Now get out or I'll let Takato make you."

"He couldn't if he tried," UlforceVeedramon said.

"Biomerge activate," Takato said.

He and Guilmon biomerged but this time into OmniGallantmon. OmniGallantmon looked like Gallantmon but in place of his lance and right hand, he had a combination of both of Omnimon's hands. The top of WarGreymon's head was on the outside of OmniGallantmon's hand and the top of MetalGarurumon's head was on the inside.

"**Ulforce Saber**!" UlforceVeedramon shouted as he charged forward and slashed at OmniGallantmon's neck.

OmniGallantmon tilted his head to give him a better angle and UlforceVeedramon's blade shattered against OmniGallantmon's armor.

"My turn," OmniGallantmon said in a mix of Omnimon's voice and Gallantmon's voice resulting in a combination of Takato, Guilmon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon's voices. "**Transcendent Lance**."

A lance with glowing DigiCode reading "All Delete" shot out of OmniGallantmon's right hand. He smashed it against the side of UlforceVeedramon's head and sent him flying.

"**Transcendent Sword**," OmniGallantmon said.

The sword blade that grew out had DigiCode reading "All Delete" but instead of the normal metal, it was a navy blue laser. OmniGallantmon walked over to UlforceVeedramon who was struggling to stand. UlforceVeedramon lunged forward but OmniGallantmon smashed him with his shield and UlforceVeedramon smashed into the wall again.

"If you try again, I won't knock you back," OmniGallantmon said. "I'll let you impale yourself on my sword."

UlforceVeedramon stood but didn't try to attack. OmniGallantmon then lunged forward and smashed him in the head with his shield as hard as he could and UlforceVeedramon dropped unconscious. Then he deactivated his sword and dragged UlforceVeedramon out of the statue then went back inside and closed the door behind him. When he got back to the others he split into Takato and Guilmon.

"That is one awesome digimon," Chad said. "And I hate digimon."

"I know right?" Takato asked.

"Back to what we're here for," Crusadermon said typing on a key board and bringing up a map of the area. "This is us. The enemy is about three hundred miles due east. You see this underground complex? Imperialdramon and Magnamon are being held there. There is also a high ranking officer there that will know where the others are being held."

"How many are in it?" Takato asked.

"No way to know," Omnimon said.

"Okay," Takato said. "Then let's go."

"Right," Renamon said.

"Not you," Takato said. "These are all Mega level digimon. You're staying here because you can't enter Mega level."

Renamon nodded and sat in the extra throne. Chad sighed and sat in the center of the room.

"I'll stay here in case UlforceVeedramon gets any funny ideas," Chad said. "I don't like the idea of going into a Mega level digimon infested hole in the ground."

"Keep her safe," Takato said. "Or you'll regret it."

They left and Renamon headed to the bathhouses to enjoy the hot tub. Takato biomerged with Guilmon again and they all began to head to the underground complex. After about fifteen minutes they were standing at the entrance.

"I'll draw them out," OmniGallantmon said.

He walked around to another entrance then blasted it open with his Supreme Cannon. Instantly hundreds of thousands of Diaboromon swarmed out but he shot again and the blast went down the tunnel and pulled the Diaboromon with them from the sheer power. After a couple minutes the blast exploded and killed the Diaboromon but didn't damage the complex or any other digimon. A moment later millions of Mega level digimon exploded out of the compound and carried OmniGallantmon back inside. Once he was in the center he found himself standing next to Imperialdramon and Magnamon who were both in chains.

"Hollo," OmniGallantmon said faking an accent that even he didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Imperialdramon asked.

"Satage Andreovich Van Arbingar," OmniGallantmon said in the same accent.

"Are you Russian?" Magnamon asked.

"Duh," OmniGallantmon said. "**Transcendent Sword**!"

He slashed the chains on Imperialdramon and Magnamon's wrists then swiped it through an extra thick group of enemy digimon. They all faded and he switched to his Supreme Cannon. The blast filled the entire compound and killed all of the enemy digimon except the General which was a ShadowSeraphimon.

"What was that?" ShadowSeraphimon asked.

"That was an Omniblast," OmniGallantmon said. "I can control what it damages."

"That's sweet," Magnamon said.

ShadowSeraphimon began the lung forward and Magnamon moved to intercept him but OmniGallantmon simply raised his hand to tell him not to interfere.

"Please, continue," OmniGallantmon said.

ShadowSeraphimon charged forward and a blade of energy extended out of his palm. ShadowSeraphimon slashed at OmniGallantmon's head and the blade shattered on contact. OmniGallantmon grabbed him by the throat and smirked then slammed him into the ground so hard that his Armor exploded off and revealed a normal Angemon with a pitch black leach attached to the base of his skull.

"Simple," OmniGallantmon said. "**Data Purge**."

The leach suddenly melted into goo and about a pint poured out of the hole left in the back of Angemon's head. OmniGallantmon threw Angemon over his shoulder and he, Imperialdramon, and Magnamon went outside and met the others who were fighting UlforceVeedramon who seemed to have gone full traitor.

"**Supreme Cannon**!" OmniGallantmon said aiming at UlforceVeedramon and blasted him.

When the smoke cleared there was nothing left. The others pulled themselves out of trees and the ground all over and limped over.

"Who's that?" Crusadermon asked.

"Angemon," OmniGallantmon said. "He was ShadowSeraphimon about five minutes ago."

"Ugh," Angemon moaned as he stirred. "Where am I?"

"You're safe," OmniGallantmon said. "As long as you tell the truth. What do you remember?"

"I was talking to my Lord when I felt this pain on the back of my neck then all of a sudden I was watching myself as ShadowSeraphimon do terrible things," Angemon said.

"Where are the other captive Royal Knights?" Omnimon asked.

"They're all in the real world," Angemon said. "Fanglongmon has them."

"Are you loyal to Fanglongmon?" OmniGallantmon asked.

"Normally," Angemon said.

"Then get lost and don't go looking for him," OmniGallantmon said.

Angemon took off running and OmniGallantmon smirked.

"What's so funny?" Crusadermon asked.

"I get to take my revenge on Fanglongmon," OmniGallantmon said.

They were about to head back to the statue when Takuya, Zoe, Sora, Tai, Davis, Kari, Jun, and Mimi all suddenly stepped out of a portal in front of them.

"Whoa," Tai said. "Two Omnimon, one of which got an upgrade."

Takato and Guilmon separated and Takato deactivated his armor.

"I'm a Digimon Tamer," Takato said. "I biomerged with him to form OmniGallantmon."

"Sweet," Davis said.

"Shut up," Kari said.

"Right sorry," Davis said.

"What are all of you doing here?" Renamon asked.

"We're here to help," Jun said. "My Renamon spirit wants me to say hi."

"Renamon spirit?" Renamon asked.

Jun smiled and suddenly morphed into a pure white Renamon.

"I'm from a parallel universe where we bond with digimon spirits instead of train digimon," Jun said. "And technically I'm also Davis' sister."

"That's a purified Renamon," Renamon said. "It's seen the DigiGods."

"Yes," Jun said.

"Quit showing off," Takuya said. "You're not the only one who can do that you know."

"No kidding," Zoe said. "Me and Takuya can do that too."

"Raise your hand if you can't bond with a digimon spirit or biomerge," Omnimon said.

Davis, Sora, Tai, and Kari all raised their hands and Omnimon tossed each of them a helmet. They each put them on and the helmets turned into digimon armor. Kari's became Angewoman armor, Davis' became Angemon armor, Tai's became WarGreymon armor, and Sora's became Ophanimon armor.

"Sweet!" Davis said. "How's it work?"

"You control it with your mind," Takato said. "To deactivate it, picture it as a bracelet or ring or necklace or something. To attack, picture the actual digimon's attack."

They all tested it out and all were excited. Then Tai realized that Mimi didn't have a set.

"Why didn't you get one?" Tai asked.

"I can biomerge with Palmon now," Mimi said.

Just then another portal opened and all of the Digidestined' absent digimon arrived.

"This just gets better and better," Takato said. "Everyone digivolve to Mega. We're going after Fanglongmon."

All of the digimon digivolved into Mega and those that had spirits entered that form. Palmon digivolved to Ultimate Argomon as well then Mimi biomerged with her and they formed Mega Argomon. Takato activated his armor and biomerged with Guilmon to reform OmniGallantmon. The other Digidestined were still in their armor.

"Alright," OmniGallantmon said as Renamon arrived. "Everyone gather around. Renamon, take us home."

Everyone pressed around the Royal Knights and the Royal Knights made some form of contact with each other. Then Renamon teleported them all to a portal back to their city and they all stepped through. The city was in ruins but Fanglongmon hadn't moved on. Instead he was sitting in front of them in the remains of the park.

"Honey we're home," OmniGallantmon said. "How's my second least favorite dragon today?"

Fanglongmon burped and a ball of fire shot out and hit a building and made the bull's eye in the middle of three circles of destroyed windows. It formed a perfect target.

"Impressive," OmniGallantmon said. "Now, did you really eat my friends?"

"Oh yes," Fanglongmon said. "And they were delicious."

"You'll pay," OmniGallantmon said. "Isn't that right?"

"Damn right," Tai said.

OmniGallantmon and the Royal Knights all attacked. Fanglongmon was careful to smash OmniGallantmon with his tail then grabbed Omnimon in his mouth and crushed him in under a second. He threw the corpse at Imperialdramon and smashed his tail into OmniGallantmon who was starting to get up. Magnamon blasted Fanglongmon with his strongest attack but did no damage at all. When the smoke cleared, Fanglongmon grabbed his foot and swung him so hard that his body separated from his leg and flew into the side of a building. Imperialdramon entered Paladin Mode and attacked Fanglongmon but his sword snapped on the dragon's scales and Fanglongmon bit his head off then smashed OmniGallantmon into the ground again at the same time as grab Crusadermon in his jaw then threw her into the air and bit her in half on the way down, careful to not let the top half enter his mouth and swallowing the rest. OmniGallantmon managed to stand but was far too weak to attack so he nodded and the others moved in.

"Attack," Argomon said.

Fanglongmon shot a stream of fire at Argomon and Argomon couldn't dodge it. Then Fanglongmon swept his tail through the Digidestined and most managed to dodge it but he hit Jun square in the chest.

"This is not working like we planned," Tai said.

"No kidding," Sora said.

"**Hand of Fate**!" Davis shouted as he shot a golden blast at Fanglongmon.

He had been smart enough to aim for the eyes and when the blast hit, Fanglongmon howled in rage and pain then slashed Davis with his claws before anyone even knew he had moved. Davis was cut into ribbons the long way and fell into a pile.

"DAVIS!" Kari screamed. "**Celestial Arrow**!"

She fired the arrow but missed its eyes by half an inch so she ran past Davis and grabbed his staff then continued toward Fanglongmon. Fanglongmon shot a stream of fire at her and she closed her eyes and didn't make a sound as she had not really wanted to survive.

"Fuck!" OmniGallantmon said. "There's no way we can win...unless."

Fanglongmon had apparently gotten bored began he turned toward the last of the Digidestined and shot a stream of fire. When it cleared some were badly wounded but most of the attack had been blocked by OmniGallantmon's shield. He threw it aside since it was destroyed.

"**Supreme Cannon**!" OmniGallantmon said.

Fanglongmon opened his mouth and shot a stream of fire at him just as OmniGallantmon shot the cannon and the blast went straight down Fanglongmon's throat and took the fire with it. When it reached Fanglongmon's stomach, it exploded and pieces of Fanglongmon were raining down for a good ten minutes.

OmniGallantmon separated into Takato and Guilmon and Guilmon collapsed and faded. Takato fell to his knees and looked behind himself and saw that Gatomon, who had digivolved into Magnadramon, had reverted back and her lower half had already faded. Her upper half was cradled in Sora's lap and Sora, thankfully, didn't notice that Tai had been pinned under a piece of rubble that one of Fanglongmon's attacks had knocked loose. He was laying in a pool of his own blood but he was still alive. Takuya was sitting against a wall and Zoe was sitting next to him. Their hands were clasped but both were dead and their insides were all over the ground around them from Fanglongmon's tail.

"So many dead," Takato said struggling to his feet. "God damn it."

"You're hurt," Renamon said appearing next to him.

Takato looked down and saw that there was a gash in his side.

"I'll be fine," Takato said.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Sora shouted.

"Sora," Tai croaked from where he was. "We chose to fight. This is our fault. He tried his best."

"Tai," Sora said then began to sob as his eyes glazed over.

"I'm sorry," Takato said. "I didn't know he'd be so strong."

No one said anything. They simply mourned. After about an hour they all got up and began digging graves for those who still had bodies. After a few hours, they finished and prayed for their friends then went back to the Digital World and Renamon teleported them all to the Royal Knights' statue. Then everyone drifted apart to mourn in private. Renamon tended to Takato's injury then they silently began to mourn as well.

After three days of mourning they all decided they wanted revenge since they knew that they still had to stop Lucemon. Takato pulled up the map and decided that Lucemon would have to be at the front and that would be outside the statue within a couple of minutes. All of them went outside and the remaining digimon digivolved to their Mega levels and Sora activated her armor. Takato did the same and a moment later Lucemon walked out of the trees with two Devimon.

"I'll handle Lucemon," Takato said. "You guys take the Devimon."

No one argued and the two groups charged. Within minutes the Devimon had knocked all of the Digimon and Sora out and Takato finished them with his Supreme Cannon then turned back to Lucemon.

"Impressive," Lucemon said. "Shall we continue?"

"No," Takato said then shot Lucemon with his Supreme Cannon before blacking out.

When he woke up he and the others were all inside the statue and Renamon was treating their injuries. He sat up and realized he was healed.

"How am I healed?" Takato asked.

"Your armor heals you a lot faster than normal," Renamon said. "They'll be fully healed by tonight. The problem is their lack of conviction."

Just then the map flashed red and a large group of tiny red dots were gathering around a huge one.

"Where is that?" Takato asked.

"It's just to the North," Renamon said. "Why?"

He didn't answer so she looked over but he was gone.

"Damn it Takato," Renamon said.

She sighed and prayed for him to return alive then went back to tending to the wounded. Takato got outside and pulled out his Digivice. He pushed the reset button and Renamon's picture as his only partner disappeared. Then he crushed the Digivice and began running North. When he reached the place he was heading he stopped. The small red dots had been ShadowSeraphimon. The big one was Susanoomon. The ShadowSeraphimon were all bowing and Takato knew why.

"Good bye, Renamon-chan," Takato whispered as he walked through the legions of ShadowSeraphimon to stand at Susanoomon's feet.

Susanoomon shrunk until he was Takato's size and smiled.

"Hello Takato," Susanoomon said. "I heard that you defeated my top servant but not without heavy casualties."

"You've turned against the others," Takato said.

"Very good," Susanoomon said. "Yes. I've decided to be more active...and evil."

"I'll stop you," Takato said.

"No," Susanoomon said. "You won't."

Takato activated his Transcendent Sword and swung it at Susanoomon but Susanoomon blocked it with his Celestial Blade which was now attached to his palm. Takato activated his Supreme Cannon and blasted Susanoomon at point-blank range then began blasting the ShadowSeraphimon but they didn't move despite how many he killed. Then he spun around and blocked a stab from Susanoomon and they began to fight until Takato landed a direct hit on his neck and his Transcendent Sword exploded. Susanoomon stabbed Takato through the heart and as Takato was falling, he felt someone catch him then he was in the statue again with Renamon weeping over him.

"It was Susanoomon," Takato said.

"What?" Renamon asked.

"S...Susanoomon," Takato said. "The DigiGod. He has an army of ShadowSeraphimon. You can't defeat him."

"What do I do?" Renamon asked.

"Find the other DigiGods," Takato said. "Together they can raise the dead. They...can...save...everyone. I love you...Renamon-chan."

"I love you too Takato-Koi," Renamon said.

Takato smiled a tiny bit then his eyes glazed over and Renamon began sobbing. The others entered the room and saw Takato and all of them collapsed against the walls. After an hour, Renamon stopped crying and went outside and buried Takato. Then she went back inside and brought up the map. She was determined to save him and had no intention of failing.

THE END


	4. God's Son Takatomon

I do not own digimon or any of the characters. I own everything from previous chapters. I own Ultimate Black Hole Cannon. I own All Reset. I own all purpose reprogram.

* * *

God's son, Takatomon

Renamon walked through the trees at a breakneck speed. She had been looking at the map trying to decide where to look first when fourteen blue dots appeared in the forest to the east of the tower. On the map, red dots meant evil digimon and blue meant good. After about thirteen minutes she reached a clearing with fourteen digimon standing in it, all of which were staring at her.**  
****"**You're late," one of them said.**  
****"**I didn't want to startle you My Lords," Renamon said. "I assume you know why I'm here."**  
****"**Yes," the digimon said. "You wish for us to bring back those lost in the last few days."**  
**Renamon nodded and the digimon stepped forward.**  
****"**Take us to them," the digimon said.**  
**Renamon teleported them all to the statue and pointed at the spot she had buried Takato. A moment later the living digimon and Sora were all outside and were ready to fight.**  
****"**They're here to help," Renamon said. "Trust me."**  
****"**Okay," Sora said.**  
****"**Sakuyamon," Kuzuhamon said. "Lift him."**  
**Sakuyamon's staff began to glow and the ground over Takato rose then Takato rose out of the grave.**  
****"**Takato," Sakuyamon said. "Which makes you the Renamon. I always knew that cross species relationships were doomed. Then again, you found a way to save him so maybe you can still save your relationship."**  
****"**Can we get this over with?" Kuzuhamon asked.**  
****"**Yes," Sakuyamon said.**  
**They all raised their hands toward Takato and their hands began to glow blue. then waves of energy washed over him from all sides and a moment later his wounds were healed and he was looking around.**  
****"**Hi Sakuyamon," Takato said.**  
****"**Hello Takato," Sakuyamon said. "You look like crap."**  
****"**Sweet talker," Takato said. "Can you put me down now?"**  
**Sakuyamon dropped him and he landed on his feet then smiled.**  
****"**Thank you," Takato said. "Now then, to the real world."**  
****"**How many bodies?" Kuzuhamon asked.**  
****"**Several," Renamon said. "But not all of the lost have bodies. The Royal Knights were also lost."**  
****"**Understood," Sakuyamon said. "I assume they're not the only ones that were lost without a body."**  
****"**No," Takato said. "A few got incinerated."**  
****"**Understood," Kuzuhamon said. "Shall we?"**  
**Renamon teleported them all to the portal and they went through. The DigiGods held their hands out and all of their lost friends regenerated until they were alive and were more confused than they were happy to be alive.**  
****"**Where are we?" Tai asked.**  
****"**Tai!" Sora said throwing her arms around him and kissing him.**  
**After a minute she pulled away and hugged him.**  
****"**Maybe I should die more often," Tai said.**  
****"**What about Davis and Kari?" Sora asked.**  
****"**We're over here!" Davis called.**  
**Takato activated his armor and lifted a huge piece of rubble and they saw Davis and Kari had been pinned under it when they were regenerated.**  
****"**Welcome back," Takato said. "Sorry I got you all killed."**  
****"**Not your fault," Crusadermon said helping Omnimon up. "We should have expected him to be nearly indestructible."**  
****"**Well now we've got an even more dangerous enemy," Takato said. "Susanoomon."**  
****"**Oh great," Crusadermon said. "I assume he's not alone."**  
****"**He has an army of ShadowSeraphimon," Takato said.**  
****"**The Royal Knights will take the ShadowSeraphimon," Imperialdramon said.**  
****"**We'll help you with Susanoomon," Sakuyamon said. "And I think this might help a bit."**  
**She laid her hand on Renamon's shoulder and Renamon turned purple and her gloves turned yellow. She blinked and looked at Sakuyamon questioningly.**  
****"**You are now a Vulpamon," Sakuyamon said. "You're as strong as your Sakuyamon form and you can heal wounds so long as they're not immediately fatal and as long as you have enough energy.**  
****"**I've got a small problem," Jun said. "My digimon spirit isn't responding."**  
****"**She won't," Sakuyamon said. "She chose to fuse with Renamon to form Vulpamon. You can also revert back to your normal form whenever you want."**  
**Renamon shifted back to herself then had an idea. She teleported Jun to a forest to the south where she had seen a blue dot but hadn't checked it. The dot had been in the middle of a tree so Renamon smashed it and Jun saw a digimon spirit. It shot toward her and passed into her then she became Ranamon. Then Renamon teleported them back to the others.

"Nice new spirit," Takuya said. "Now then. We've got a couple problems Takato."

"Like?" Takato asked.

"My armor's ruined," Davis said.

"So is mine," Sora said.

"I'll repair it," Omnimon said.

"I have a better idea," Takato said. "Can you make any digimon into armor?"

"Yes," Omnimon said.

Takato activated his and used the Supreme Cannon to launch himself onto Omnimon's shoulder then whispered something to him and Omnimon grinned, although his helmet hid it, and nodded.

"Agreed," Omnimon said. "Davis, step forward."

Davis complied and Omnimon set his hand on Davis' head and new armor spread and covered him. When it was done, everyone was surprised. Davis' new armor was the same as Imperialdramon's.

"Any ideas for Sora's?" Omnimon asked.

Takato thought for a couple seconds then whispered something to him. Omnimon placed his hand on Sora's head and when her armor was done, she looked like a female Garudamon.

"Fitting," Tai said.

Davis and Sora deactivated their armor and Omnimon placed Takato back on the ground.

"Now then," Takato said. "How do we stop Susanoomon?"

"Good question," Sakuyamon said walking over. It may not be as easy as you think."

"Great," Takato said.

"There may be a way," Omnimon said. "If all of the ShadowSeraphimon were gone and OmniGallantmon was keeping Susanoomon busy, we could have all of the digimon digivolve to Mega and then all of the digimon including the DigiGods could transfer all the data they could spare to OmniGallantmon. Digimon regenerate data like humans do energy so it wouldn't necessarily be fatal."

"That's an excellent plan," Takato said. "Just one problem. No Guilmon."

Just then Growlmon landed on Takato.

"Spoke too soon," Takuya said.

"Get him up," Tai said.

Omnimon lifted Growlmon and Takato groaned and scrambled out from under him then groaned again as he tried to deactivate his armor. It wouldn't budge and after a couple seconds it exploded off.

"Here," Omnimon said. "You'll like this one more anyway."

He placed his hand on Takato's shoulder and when the armor was formed Takato grinned when he saw that it was OmniGallantmon's armor.

"Oh yeah," Takato said. "That's awesome."

"The attacks should be about as strong as the average Mega's," Omnimon said.

"Aren't you Super Ultimate?" Takato asked.

"Yes," Omnimon said.

"OmniGallantmon would be something a lot stronger then," Takato said. "My last attacks were as strong as a Mega's. Now I'm just awesome."

They all smirked and looked around. The city was in ruins and there were clearly no survivors.

"Should we get going or should we rest first?" Takato asked.

"Rest!" everyone said.

"That's what I figured," Takato said.

They all went back through the portal then Renamon teleported them to the statue. They all went inside and began assigning bunks. Once everyone had a bunk, almost all of them passed out. Takato couldn't sleep so he went to the armory and found several bathing suits of various sizes. He put one that was his size on then activated his armor so no one would see him in only a bathing suit. Then he went to the bathhouses and into the boys. It was deserted so he deactivated his armor and got into the hot tub. The water was warm and soothing. After a few minutes he was on the verge of falling asleep when he felt someone start to massage his shoulders. He shot away from them and spun around to see Renamon with a towel wrapped around her body.

"You know that you don't wear clothes right?" Takato asked. "So you don't need the towel if you're not wet. Speaking of which, you're in the wrong bathhouse."

"Am I?" Renamon asked.

"Yes," Takato said. "So please leave before people think you're the real Renamon."

Renamon shimmered then turned into Sakuyamon.

"How'd you know?" Sakuyamon asked.

"I know her," Takato said. "Plus, Renamon's hands have fur on them along with the pads. Yours just feel like batting gloves."

"Fair enough," Sakuyamon said. "You pass."

"Pass?" Takato asked.

"I never let my daughter date anyone without testing them," Sakuyamon then left while Takato was still in shock.

After a couple minutes he shook his head and simply enjoyed the hot tub again. Takato continued to think about it and it began to make more and more sense. All digimon had to come from somewhere and it made sense that the mother of all Renamon would be a Sakuyamon. Then he began to wonder if that made Kuzuhamon Renamon's aunt.

"You okay?" Renamon asked. "You're using your brain more than I've ever seen you."

"Funny," Takato said looking at her and seeing that she was simply standing there but one of her gloves had a tiny yellow dot on it. "How's it going Kuzuhamon?"

"How'd you know?" Kuzuhamon asked turning back to herself.

"Sakuyamon was just here so you couldn't be her but you got the color of the gloves wrong in a single spot," Takato said. "So you were the only one left that it could be."

"Very good," Kuzuhamon said turning to leave.

"Wait," Takato said. "I have to ask, are you Renamon's aunt?"

"No," Kuzuhamon said. "Her mother."

Takato blinked in confusion but Kuzuhamon was already gone when he tried to ask what she meant. After a couple minutes the meaning hit him and he smirked and began to enjoy the water again while he tried to picture it.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Renamon asked sitting next to him.

He smirked. Every time he was quiet during a training session Renamon would say those exact words and that was all the proof Takato needed to know that Renamon was actually herself this time.

"Your family," Takato said without opening his eyes.

"I don't have one," Renamon said confused.

Takato opened his eyes and saw that Renamon was wearing the necklace he had given her. He had completely forgotten about it but now that he thought about it, Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon had both neglected to add it to their disguises.

"Oh," Takato said. "I was just thinking that they might like to know that their daughter was dating a human."

"Yeah," Renamon said. "Mind if I join you?"

"I would say bathing suits only but I don't think that matters when the subject doesn't wear clothes anyway," Takato said.

Renamon smirked and slid into the water then leaned against him. After a couple seconds she sat up then turned toward him and kissed him. He kissed her back and they continued kissing for several minutes. Then Renamon pulled away and looked Takato in the eye.

"Are you sure?" Takato asked.

"Yes," Renamon said.

Takato leaned forward and kissed her again. This time his hands went to the small of her back. Her arms went around his neck and they continued to kiss. After a few minutes Takato began to move down her neck and she moaned in pleasure. She had no intention trying to stop him and he had no intention of stopping.

The next morning Takato woke up in the hot tub with Renamon. He reached over and grabbed his bathing suit then pulled them on without waking Renamon who was leaning on his chest asleep. The hot tub had been running all night so there was no evidence of what they had done except for them.

"Good morning Takato-anata," Renamon said as she awoke.

"Good morning Renamon-chan," Takato said.

He kissed her then she teleported over to the towels and got them both one. Takato got out of the hot tub and began drying off and she did the same. When they were both dry she teleported to the armory and Takato got dressed. He made his way to the ops center and Renamon met him partway there.

They didn't say anything as they walked in and no one even noticed them. Everyone was busy staring at a screen showing an army of ShadowSeraphimon marching toward a statue of Omnimon.

"Where's that?" Takato asked.

"The far side of the digital world," Omnimon said. "Dang, I liked that statue."

"I'll build you another," Takato said. "Find Susanoomon. He won't be with the army."

They pulled up the map and saw that while the army was at Omnimon's statue, Susanoomon was heading toward theirs.

"Well that's not good," Takato said. "Guilmon and I'll keep him busy. Renamon, get the Royal Knights to the ShadowSeraphimon so they can remove that threat and save Omnimon's statue."

"Be careful," Renamon said.

"You too," Takato said.

The Royal Knights all walked over and Renamon teleported them to the army then entered her Vulpamon form. The Royal Knights and Renamon began to tear the army apart and after about a half hour they were halfway done.

When Renamon and the Royal Knights were gone, Takato activated his armor and biomerged with Guilmon.

"Don't use any energy until the others get back," Takato said. "We'll need everything we can get."

They all went outside and he made it very clear that no one was to intervene unless it was absolutely necessary and if they did they were not allowed to risk their lives no matter what. A minute later, Susanoomon arrived and shrunk down to OmniGallantmon's size. OmniGallantmon smirked behind his mask. As a result of stronger armor, his biomerged form was also stronger. It looked exactly the same but it was nearly twice as strong.

"You've gotten stronger," Susanoomon said. "Let us see just how much."

Susanoomon's energy blade extended to full length and he charged forward.

"**Supreme Cannon**!" OmniGallantmon said.

He blasted Susanoomon and sent him flying but then Susanoomon vanished and a second one appeared where he had been when he was blasted.

"**Transcendent Sword**!" OmniGallantmon said.

Their swords clashed and sparks flew off of them. They both shoved each other away and swung again. Again their swords clashed and again they shoved each other away. Susanoomon swung again and OmniGallantmon blocked it with his shield then swung at Susanoomon's head. Susanoomon ducked under the blade and swung at OmniGallantmon's waist. OmniGallantmon blocked the blade with his then smashed Susanoomon with his shield.

"Impressive," Susanoomon said. "You're very skilled. I venture to say that if you were able to absorb the data of a few of my servants you would easily defeat me."

"You don't really think I'm trying my hardest do you?" OmniGallantmon asked.

"Not at all," Susanoomon said. "Just like you know that if I really wanted to win, I could simply tear the Digital World apart and put it back together."

"Funny," OmniGallantmon said. "True, but funny."

While OmniGallantmon was playing for time, Renamon and the Royal Knights were finishing up against the ShadowSeraphimon when ZeedMillenniummon appeared and smashed Imperialdramon away. Imperialdramon stood just in time to see Renamon go from her Vulpamon form to her Mega form. The only difference was that instead of Sakuyamon, she became Kuzuhamon. ZeedMillenniummon roared and a portal opened in front of it. Out of the portal marched thousands upon thousands of Diaboromon, ShadowSeraphimon, and two Megidramon.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Omnimon said. "I'll handle the Diaboromon."

"We'll handle the ShadowSeraphimon," Crusadermon said.

"I'll help Omnimon," Imperialdramon said.

"I've got ZeedMillenniummon," Kuzuhamon said.

They all charged and Kuzuhamon jumped over the army and blasted hundreds of the creatures they realized that the Megidramon were playing Body guard to ZeedMillenniummon. She blasted one and the other absorbed his data. She blasted him as well but then ZeedMillenniummon absorbed the data from both and his entire army dropped dead as he absorbed theirs too.

"This could be a problem," Kuzuhamon said.

Then others ran over and they watched as ZeedMillenniummon grew to five times his normal size and power.

"Here we go," Omnimon said. "S**upreme Cannon**!"

"**Fists of Fear, ranged variant**," Crusadermon said.

"**Giga Crusher**!" Imperialdramon Paladin Mode said.

"**Digitalize of Soul**!" Alphamon Ouryuken said.

"**Shock Ringer**!" Craniamon said.

"**Dragon's Roar**!" Dynasmon said.

"**Pendragon's Glory**!" Examon said.

"**Royal Saber**!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode said.

"**Inferno Frost**!" Kentaurosmon said.

"**Black Aura Blast**!" Leopardmon said.

"**Magna Blaster**!" Magnamon said.

"**Amethyst Wind**!" Kuzuhamon said.

Kuzuhamon's version was less purifying and more razor blades of wind. All the blasts hit ZeedMillenniummon and when the smoke cleared all that was left was his hand. The hand faded and Kuzuhamon teleported them all back to Takato.

"Welcome back," OmniGallantmon said as he blocked a swipe from Susanoomon and thrust his lance at him. "Any day now."

All of the digimon digivolved into Megas and lifted their hands toward OmniGallantmon. The data passed into him and he began to glow until it was too bright to look at him. When they stopped the light faded and in place of the previous OmniGallantmon was the new one. It was the same name but he was completely different. It was probably because he was now a Susanoomon with blue armor.

"No way," Omnimon said. "That's awesome."

"Very," OmniGallantmon said.

OmniGallantmon held out his right hand and his Transcendent Sword grew out of the palm. He charged at Susanoomon and Susanoomon crossed blades with him for a few minutes until OmniGallantmon removed both his arms and legs.

"You lose," OmniGallantmon said.

"Do I?" Susanoomon asked.

Just then more data than should be possible began streaming from the general direction of Omnimon's statue.

"You didn't think to absorb the data did you?" OmniGallantmon asked.

"Oh no," Renamon said now back in her normal form.

OmniGallantmon turned back to Susanoomon who was now standing on his new legs as his arms regenerated. He was now completely black with two yellow eyes glowing on an otherwise featureless face.

"Now," Susanoomon said. "Shall we continue?"

OmniGallantmon charged and the crossed blades again. This time when their blades met, a tiny but powerful black hole was created from the sheer power on both sides. They pushed away from each other and the Black hole disappeared. They continued to fight and were careful to only let their blades touch for an instant. After about fifteen minutes Susanoomon kicked OmniGallantmon back but OmniGallantmon landed on his feet with a beyond brilliant plan.

"**Ultimate Black Hole Cannon**," OmniGallantmon said.

The blast hit Susanoomon in the face and instead of an explosion, it opened into a huge black hole. Susanoomon screamed in agony and after a second the black hole disappeared and all that was left of Susanoomon was his Data.

"If you absorbed that you'd be a true God," Renamon said.

"Our friends weren't revived," OmniGallantmon said.

"No," Renamon said.

OmniGallantmon held out his hand and the data shot toward him and into him and he began to shine so bright they couldn't look at him. This time the light didn't fade.

"**All Reset**!" OmniGallantmon said.

Everything in both worlds that had been damaged was repaired and those who were killed beginning when the Digimon Sovereigns attacked were revived. Susanoomon, UlforceVeedramon, the Digimon Sovereigns and ZeedMillenniummon all appeared in front of OmniGallantmon along with their respective armies of ShadowSeraphimon. Then Lucemon appeared in front of him with his army.

"**All Purpose Reprogram**!" OmniGallantmon said.

Nothing visible happened but the last of the extra data was used to change all of the ShadowSeraphimon into Seraphimon and make all of the digimon in front of him good again. It also gave them one specific task; Defend the Digital World and real world from evil.

With that done, the digimon all began to wander off and OmniGallantmon separated back into Takato and Guilmon. Both were slightly light headed but both were fine.

"Thank God," Renamon said rushing forward and throwing her arms around Takato. "Never use that much data again."

"Won't need too," Takato said. "Now I have all of those digimon to do it for me."

"Why didn't UlforceVeedramon come back to the order?" Imperialdramon asked.

"Because he doesn't remember being on it yet," Takato said. "That memory will come within a week."

With that, the DigiGods opened portals back to the universes of the Digidestined. Everyone said their goodbyes then left except Renamon and Takato and their friends since they were already there.

"You did well," Sakuyamon said. "You have earned the right to be with our daughter."

"Indeed," Kuzuhamon said.

"She doesn't know who you are to her," Takato said.

"No," Sakuyamon said.

"She should," Takato said.

"Why?" Sakuyamon asked.

"Everyone deserves to know that they have a family that loves them," Takato said.

"Maybe you're right," Sakuyamon said.

She and Kuzuhamon walked over to Renamon and the three of them walked a good distance away from the others. After a minute Renamon leapt at both of them and hugged them. They hugged her back and after a couple minutes they all walked back and Sakuyamon opened a portal to the park in their city.

"Will we see you again?" Renamon asked.

"If we get invited," Sakuyamon said.

Renamon smirked and Takato blushed but smiled. Just before they could walk through, Omnimon tossed Takato a Digivice but it was different from any he had seen. This one was a class ring. It had Aquamarine for the gemstone and one side had a fox while the other had a knight. Takato smirked and understood that it was specially designed for him. He put it on and a hologram came out of the ring. The hologram was a screen with a picture of Renamon and the word Partner.

"Thank you," Takato said.

"Of course," Omnimon said. "Oh and it's also armor. I figure, you could give your other set to someone who might need it."

Takato smirked and pulled the necklace he had reduced his armor to over his head. It was exactly like the one he gave Renamon but was all pure white metal. He handed it to her and she put it on then thanked him. Then they went through the portal with their friends and were somehow both happy and sad to be home.

About five weeks later, Renamon and Takato got married and all of the DigiGods were there along with the Royal Knights, Takato's family, their friends, and the other Digidestined. The Digimon Sovereigns had wanted to come but decided not to risk scaring everyone there. About nine months later Renamon laid a digi-egg. The digimon-human hybrid that came out looked like a Renamon but was about six foot and was decidedly male. It was built like Arnold Schwarzenegger. They decided to name him Takatomon so that he could technically be named for both of his parents. Although it was technically Guilmon that named him.

THE END


End file.
